Fuerza de voluntad
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Draco Malfoy estaba seguro de dos cosas: Molestar a Potter y admirarlo correr en calzoncillos. SLASH.*DRARRY*


**Fuerza de Voluntad**

Fanfic escrito: 29 de diciembre del 2012

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling.

 **Resumen:**

Draco Malfoy estaba seguro de dos cosas:

Molestar a Potter y admirarlo correr en calzoncillos.

*Inspirado en un capitulo de Big Time Rush.*

 **Por:**

 **PISLIB n_n**

* * *

 **Fuerza de voluntad.**

Harry corría por el jardín trasero de Hogwarts mientras los chicos y, sobre todo, las chicas reían a carcajadas de él. Y Harry no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con ellas.

Tres pasos, cinco pasos. Inhalaba y exhalaba. Nueve pasos, once pasos. ¿Era posible que el jardín trasero de pronto hubiera aumentado de tamaño? Treinta pasos, treinta y uno. Se sentía ridículo y no solo por aceptar semejante trato sino por faltar a éste. Cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y tres pasos. Y ahí estaba llegando al final, solo con unos calzoncillos puestos. ¿Por qué demonios ese día tuvo que ponerse precisamente los que tenían estampados leones y serpientes? Cincuenta y tres pasos. Fin.

Exhausto se dejó caer en su cama. Y aún con los ojos cerrados podía ver la sonrisa estúpida y la mirada burlona de Draco Malfoy cuando cinco minutos antes de hacerlo se estaban fulminando con las miradas.

-Buen trabajo, Harry – su amigo pelirrojo le sonreía abiertamente mientras le devolvía el uniforme.

Harry gruñó.

Los recuerdos le invadieron mientras se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor…

 _Ron y él discutían, muy raro en ellos, pero ahí estaban alegando que uno tenía más fuerza de voluntad que el otro._

 _-Cinco años, Harry. Cinco años evitando a invitar a salir a Hermione – dejó salir orgulloso el pelirrojo._

 _-Eso no es fuerza de voluntad, Ron. Es miedo – aclaró el ojiverde._

 _El aludido gruñó._

 _-Debemos probar la fuerza de voluntad de otra manera – concluyó Harry._

 _-No incluyas el quidditch – pidió Ron – O los postres de calabaza o…_

 _-Slytherins… - Harry sonrió de lado. Su mejor amigo se sonrojó – Blaise Zabini._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Vamos, Ron. Le gustas._

 _-Él a mí no. Me gusta Hermione._

 _-Eso no es verdad. No fuiste capaz de aceptarlo hasta que ya no te gustó más – alegó Potter – lo dices con tanta naturalidad que me hace pensar que solo lo dices para auto convencerte._

 _El pelirrojo entornó los ojos. Harry sonrió, triunfante._

 _-Este es el trato, cuando Zabini te pida una cita, reunirás toda tu fuerza de voluntad para no decir "no" y dirás que "si"._

 _Eso era realmente perverso, incluso para Harry, así que Ron no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y pagó con la misma moneda._

 _-Bien, pero tú reunirás tu fuerza de voluntad para no discutir con Draco Malfoy durante todo un día._

 _-¡Qué!_

 _"_ _Touché" pensó Ron, satisfecho. No lo pensaron mucho, después de todo su "hombría", el complejo del "macho más fuerte" estaba hablando en esos momentos. Aceptaron el trato._

Harry suspiró largamente. Ron sonrió y Harry no hizo más que asesinarlo con la mirada. Sospechaba que su amigo pelirrojo sabía que ese día usaba esos calzoncillos y había decidido que ese era el momento para probar su fuerza de voluntad.

Por supuesto, el moreno sabía que ganaría y que en ningún momento se vería en la embarazosa situación de estar corriendo en calzoncillos por todo el jardín trasero. Aunque en el fondo, sabiendo lo predecible que era Malfoy, sabía que tarde o temprano sus pies descalzos recorrerían aquel césped, lo que no esperaba era que a los diez minutos de haber salido de la Sala Común ya estuviera en calzoncillos.

¿Cómo demonios había accedido a eso? Ah, sí. El complejo de macho dominante.

 _-Hagamos más interesante este trato – el pelirrojo sonrió de una manera que Harry sabía que lo lamentaría más adelante – Cada vez que flaqueemos y nuestra fuerza de voluntad se vaya a sembrar calabazas tendremos que correr por todo el jardín trasero… en calzoncillos._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Temes no tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad? – el pelirrojo presionó._

 _-Hecho – Harry gruñó, apretando más fuerte de lo necesario la mano de su amigo._

 _-Hermione, tú serás la testigo y harás que cumplamos el trato – la aludida, quien entraba a la Sala Común, enarcó una ceja._

 _-¿Qué trato?_

 _Cinco minutos después, Hermione sonreía abiertamente._

* * *

Se dirigían hacia la clase de Pociones cuando Harry se dio cuenta que no llevaba el libro.

-Enseguida regreso – se dio la vuelta para toparse de lleno con Malfoy.

-Genial – dejó salir entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? Tanto aire fresco en la mañana te dejó de mal humor.

 _"_ _No correré en calzoncillos, no correré en calzoncillos"._

-Ya veo, te dejó mudo. Supongo que exponer tus miserias frente a todo…

 _"_ _¡Qué demonios!"._

-Cállate, Malfoy.

Dos horas después, Harry corría, nuevamente, por todo el jardín trasero con la ya conocida prenda íntima que tenía estampadas figuras de leones y serpientes. Sin duda, ese día era el más extraño de todo el año. Normalmente discutía con Malfoy dos o tres veces como máximo al día, pero pareciera que Malfoy tuviera un radar o un mapa del merodeador —Harry incluso tuvo que verificar que el suyo estuviera a su lado— porque esa era la décima vez que corría en ropa interior en ese jardín.

-Lo digo en serio Ron, pareciera que Malfoy disfruta verme correr en ropa interior, además… - Harry se detuvo, dejando a medio poner su camisa – juraría que sabe sobre el trato que hicimos.

-Eso es ridículo, Harry – respondió Hermione, simulando una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué Malfoy te querría ver corriendo y en calzoncillos? – Ron frunció el ceño.

-Eso mismo pregunto de Zabini, ¿Cuántas citas ya has acumulado?

-Cinco – dejó salir apesadumbrado el pelirrojo – pero si me vuelve a pedir otra cita, te haré compañía en la próxima carrera.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntaron al unísono. La aludida dejó de sonreír.

-Nada, solo que ninguno tiene fuerza de voluntad.

-Yo sí – declaró el pelirrojo – No me has visto correr en ropa interior, ¿o sí?

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la Sala Común, al dar vuelta en el tercer pasillo se dieron de lleno con los últimos a quienes querían ver…

* * *

Y tal como lo había dicho Ron, en esos momentos se encontraba al lado de Harry, corriendo en calzoncillos.

Del otro lado del jardín…

-Es una excelente vista, ¿no lo crees, Zabini?

-Sin duda, Malfoy. Sin duda.

-Disfrútenla – dejó salir Hermione.

-Oh, sí.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Nos avisarás cuando hagan otro trato como este, Granger? – preguntó Malfoy.

-Ya saben que sí.

-Excelente.

Mientras tanto en el jardín…

-Te lo juro… Harry… - jadeó el pelirrojo, definitivamente ese jardín era enorme – Estoy seguro que… Hermione le guiñó el ojo a… Malfoy y a Zabini… hace unos momentos…

-Estás paranoico… Ron. ¿Estás insinuando que, Hermione… nuestra amiga… les ha revelado a… ellos… sobre nuestro trato?

-¡Sí!

-Y… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – le sonrió y siguió corriendo, dejando a un aturdido Ron.

-¡Lo sabías! - le gritó - ¡Te lo encontrabas a propósito!

-¿Y tú no? – le gritó a su vez el ojiverde.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y continuó su carrera mientras pensaba en un nuevo trato.

FIN

29 de diciembre del 2012

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER!

BESOS

PISLIB n_n


End file.
